Gaia
Gaia is the mother of the Titans and grandmother of the Olympian Gods. Biography Early Days Gaia was considered the Mother of soiled-Earth when she was created by the Chaos in the Island of Creation while all life was been formed by the Chaos. She later married her son-grandson Uranus the starry sky, as her husband and to cover her, the hills, and the fruitless deep of the sea, Pontus. Together they created the mighty Titans. After they were born, Kronos, the wily, youngest, and most terrible of her children, who hated his sire. Other Titan-born creatures came from Gaia such as the Hecatonchires and the dragon Python. First Titanomachy It was prophesized that one day Kronos would also be overthrown by his children, just as he overthrew his own father, and he swallowed them whole after they were born. However, Cronos’ wife, Rhea, could not bear another loss and tricked Cronos into swallowing an Omphalos Stone wrapped in cloth. This baby was named Zeus, and would be raised within Gaia's own body until he came of age and decided to take revenge upon Kronos. When Zeus became an adult, he freed his brothers and sisters from the belly of Kronos and began a revolt against the Titans, starting the Great War. During this war, Gaia felt betrayed by Zeus and aided his son and the Titans in the battle. The battle ended when the Gaia and the Titans were defeated by the Olympian Gods. As punishment, she was imprisoned in the pits of Tartarus along with her children. Second Titanomachy Centuries later, Gaia somehow escaped Tartarus and helped his great-grandson Kratos in defeating Zeus. At the start of the battle, Gaia and Kratos led the Titans in battle as they climbed Mount Olympus, but the Olympian Gods retaliated and killed two of them. Poseidon began his attack on Gaia, but was eventually killed off brutally by Kratos. After Poseidon's death, Gaia and Kratos continued their travel towards Zeus, but were thwarted by the King of the Gods and a well-aimed lightning bolt, sending them plummeting back down. Gripping Mount Olympus for dear life, one of Gaia's hands partially snapped off, barely connected by enormous vines. Kratos attempted to hold onto Gaia's back, but after calling for aid, Gaia refuses. Stating both of them would die if she tried to help, and trivializing Kratos' revenge as being secondary to the Titans', Gaia let Kratos fall, calling him a pawn that had lost its usefulness. When Kratos reached the city of Olympia, Gaia was found in distress, asking Kratos for his help. Kratos, still enraged about Gaia not having helped him in his hour of need, retorted in a show of cruel irony it was in fact Gaia and the Titans who were the pawns. Kratos then severed the vines connecting Gaia's snapped-off hand with the Blade of Olympus, sending Gaia to her apparent doom at the bottom of Mount Olympus. When Kratos visited Tartarus, he came across Gaia's severed hand and met with Kronos, who stated Gaia was dead, and subsequently attempted to kill Kratos to avenge her. When finally having reached Zeus again, Kratos was shocked to find out Gaia had returned, having replaced her severed hand with one made of twisted tree roots. Declaring she never sought Kratos' death, Zeus commented she should have chosen the other one, but Gaia simply replied she would destroy them both, crushing the Shrine of Olympus in her hands. Both father and son fell into Gaia, and found their way back to her heart, where Kratos shattered it's defenses, and drew energy from the Titan, causing her immense pain. After Zeus made his appearance, the battle resumed, until Kratos stabbed Zeus with the Blade of Olympus and ran him through Gaia's heart, she screamed in terrible agony and pain as her heart exploded, killing her as her body collapsed onto Olympus, dissolving into dust. Category:Females Category:Titans